


The effect of impact on stationary objects.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am asking you to deflower me, Gokudera-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The effect of impact on stationary objects.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #5 on the 52 Flavors community.

After some coaching from Yamamoto and more than a fair amount of moral support from Haru (who appeared to be rather unusually invested in the whole situation), Tsuna eventually approached Gokudera, his boyfriend of nearly half a decade, and said that now that he really WAS the head of the Vongola Family, he wished to celebrate the occasion with his most precious person. In bed. Tonight.

 

Gokudera promptly started spluttering, and did not stop until Tsuna took his Right Hand’s face between both his hands, yanked the still flailing young man down to his height (because Gokudera’s Italian blood had just made him shoot up like a tree all of a sudden) and stared until Gokudera froze up and turned red right down to his neck and the tips of his ears.

 

“I am asking you to deflower me, Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna enunciated, in perfect Italian, because he remembers vaguely that someone told him that such a phrase sounded a lot sexier in Italian (might have been Dino, possibly Mukuro). “I don’t want it to be anyone else but you.”

 

Gokudera’s eyes rolled right to the back of his skull and he flops in a fainted heap at Tsuna’s feet.

 

It took a few weeks before Gokudera stopped having an auto-faint reaction at the word “deflowering”, and another week before they finally got down to business and celebrated, just the way Tsuna wanted to.


End file.
